ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Pilot: The Musical
Pilot: The Musical is the 36th episode of Ben 10: Stupidity Force. Summary Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Julie, Clancy and Ssserpent make Pilot, again, BUT NOW WITH MUZAK! Plot Ben ran and entered Kevin's house. (Kevin): What is it? (Ben): I GOT THIS GENIUS IDEA, CALL GWEN AND JULIE! (Kevin): Uhh... okaaay. Kevin called Gwen and Julie. Some minutes later, Gwen, Julie, and Kevin were at Ben's house. (Julie): What is it Ben? (Ben): YOU KNOW WHAT EPISODE THIS IS? (Kevin): 36th? (Ben): YEAH! SO I HAD THIS GENIUS PLAN. (Gwen): Does it involve Goop Slurpies? (Ben): No. IT'S PILOT: THE MUSICAL! (Kevin): ... you just took that idea from Phineas and Ferb. (Ben): I DID NOT-Okay yes I did. (Kevin): Okay, let's say we do make this. Didn't Clancy and Ssserpent appear in it too? Ben pulled out Clancy and Ssserpent who were tied to chairs. (Ssserpent): GET USSSSSSS OUT! (Ben): THEN PARTICIPATE IN PILOT THE MUSICAL! (Clancy): A...a musical? I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO APPEAR IN A MUSICAL! You know, before I became I crazy bug man. (Ben): Then you can appear! (Clancy): YAAAAAAAY (Ssserpent): Neh I hate musicals. (Ben): I know you like musicals. (Ssserpent): I don't. Ben pulled out a flute. (Ssserpent): OOH IND- I still hate musicals. Ben started playing the flute and Ssserpent started dancing. (Ssserpent): GAH YOU FOUND MY WEAKNESS. But how will that help you? (Ben): Becuz... in the part where you appear, WE PULL OUT FLUTES! (Ssserpent): FLUUUUUUUUUTES? OKAY I'M PARTICCIPATING (Kevin): Wait, does this mean we actually have to sing and dance? (Ben): OF COURSE (Kevin): Then I'm not participating. (Ben): I knew you'd say that. So that's why I brought... He pulled out a chair with Sublimino tied to it. (Sublimino): GAH. (Ben): Sublimino, you'll be our director. (Sublimino): Why am I the director? (Ben): Because, you can just hypnotise us instead of screaming at us. (Sublimino): Good point. (thoughts): Hehe, I'll hypnotise them into killing each other and I'll run like heck. (Ben): I KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT (transforms) EYE GUY! (Sublimino): That won't help you. (hypnotises) YOU ARE FALLING INTO A DEEEEEP DEEEEEP SLEEP (Eye Guy): I HAVE EYES ON MY BACK HAHA Eye Guy used a telekinesis laser and took the watch away. He took it for himself. (Sublimino): NOOOOOOOO (Eye Guy): Now I don't really need you. Eye Guy fired a lasah and Sublimino disappeared. (Kevin): Um, Ben? (Eye Guy): What is it? (Kevin): What about the locations? (Eye Guy): You just have to find problems with it, right? I know who can take care of this. PARADOX! (Gwen): Paradox only appears when there are time related problems. (Eye Guy): (Transform) CLOCKWOOORK Clockwork went back in time. He met his mom and dad when they were 16. (Clockwork): Oh hey I'm your son. (Carl): Our son will be... AN AZTEC ROBOT? Paradox appeared. (Paradox): BEN! NO! Paradox made Ben disappear. (Paradox): THAT MONSTER WANTED TO EAT YOUR SOULS (Sandra): Woah. Paradox disappeared too. (Carl): Ben... that's a nice name. IN THE PRESENT (Paradox): BEN ARE YOU CRAZY? (Clockwork): No, I wanted you to create a paralel dimension that we could enter where we could make a musical version of the first episode. (Paradox): Oh... okay. They appeared at the place where Ben, Gwen and Kevin fought Clancy for the first time. NOW FOR THE MUSICAAAAAAAAL! Ben, Gwen and Kevin were fighting Clancy. (Ben): We meet again, Clancy. (Clancy): HI (Ben): (transform) CANNONBOLT! Song time! Behind them, twenty singers appear behind Ben. They start singing, in a Hallelujah style. CANNONBOOOOOOOLT! CANNONBOLT! CANNONBOLT! CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNOOOOOOONBOOOOOLT! CANNONBOLT! CANNONBOLT! CAAAAANNONBOOOOOOOLT! CANNONBOOOLT! (supah deep voice) Cannon... BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLT! Cannonbolt rolled towards Clancy, but Clancy flew up and avoided him. Gwen fired mana, but Clancy was too fast. Cannonbolt kept trying to catch Clancy. Clancy fired a bunch of bees to sting them. (Clancy): HA! (Cannonbolt): Maybe Cannonbolt isn't enough. (goes ultimate) ULTIMATE CANNONBOLT! AGAIN SONG TIME LIKE THE FIRST SONG ULTIMATE CANNONBOOOLT! ULTIMATE CANNONBOLT! ULTIMATE CANNON! UL-TI-MATE CA-NNONBOLT! ULTIMATE CANNONBOLT! UUUUUUUUUULTIIIIIIIIIIMAAAAAAAAAAAATE CAAAAAANNOOOOONBOOOOOOOOOOOLTTTTT (supah deep voice) Ultimate............... CANNON...........BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLT! ULTIMATE CAAAAANNONBOOOOOOOLT! (Clancy): YAH! Ultimate Cannonbolt rolled towards Clancy, but Clancy avoided it. (Ultimate Cannonbolt): STOP. AVOIDING. IT. MOAR SONGS THIS IS RAP STYLE Ultimate Cannonbolt puts on glasses and rap outfit with DJ stuff and starts singing. (Ultimate Cannonbolt): STOP AVOIDING IT CLANCY YEAAAAAAH STOP AVOIDING IT CLANCY YO STOP IT STOP AVOIDING IT CLANCY '' ''YEAH STOP AVOIDING CLANCY, YOU LITTLE BUGGAH GO EAT SOME PESTICIDE JUST STOOOOOOP AVOIDING IIIIIIT YEAAAAAAAAAAAAH Kevin absorbed metal, and turned his hand into a flyswatter. He squashed Clancy. (Kevin): Woohoo! (Clancy): OW! THIS HURTS! I have one more thing to do before I fly away. (shoots a bug from his hand.) (Ultimate Cannonbolt): (turns back into Ben) HUH? The bug stinged Ben. (Ben): I'm feeling... SLEEPY (falls asleep) (Kevin): NO! BEN! (Clancy): TIME TO MAKE MY ESCAPE (Kevin): No way. (turns hand into flyswatter and swats him away) (Clancy): WEEEEEEEEEEEE Clancy flew and crashed into a huge electric fence. (Clancy): WRAGAHGAHSGAHSAHSAG THIS DIDN'T APPEAR IN THE FIRST EPISDEJSSHJDKGHDSKJGHDKHKJSDHGKJSHD (Gwen): Kevin... (Kevin): I can't make it exactly like the first episode, right? (Gwen): Good point. Ben woke up. (Ben): HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY GUYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYS (Kevin): Uh, WHAT? (Ben): Who are you guys? (Kevin): He doesn't remember us. (Gwen): That must have given him amnesia or something. (Ben): What is this thing on my hand? Wait a second..... I'M IN COWBOYS AND ALIENS! YAAAAY! (Kevin): Ben, what happened to you? (Ben): I'm not Ben. I'm Jake Lonergan. (Kevin):?????????????????????????????????????????? (Ben): (punches Gwen and Kevin in the face, like in Cowboys and Aliens) HA! (Kevin): BEN! THIS ISN'T COWBOYS AND ALIENS! THIS IS BEN 10: STUPIDITY FORCE! MORE SONGS Kevin sings this time. Kevin: Hey look listen Ben, I know what you're thinkin' You think this place is a western movie? WELL YOU'RE WRONG, IT ABSOLUTLEY ISN'T Do you really see cowboys and deserts? Or aliens firing lasers? And obviously, there's barely cowboys anywhere I think you're kinda mistaken This place is Bellwood, the middle of nowhere Although I'm pretty glad you're awaken THIS IS NOT COW BOYS AAAAAAAAAAAAAND..... ALIIIIIIENS! End of song. (Ben): Oh okay cool. (Gwen): What you have on your hand, is the ULTIMATRIX. (Ben): CAN IT FIRE LASERS? (Gwen): For the last time, IT ISN'T COWBOYS AND ALIENS. (Kevin): I JUST SUNG A WHOLE SONG ABOUT IT FOR HEAVENS SAKE! (Ben): So what does it do? (Gwen): You can use it to turn into aliens. (Ben): COOLIO (activates holograms) THIS IS SO SHIIIINY (Kevin): Yeah, it is... (Ben): SHIIIIIINY (Gwen): I feel a song coming up... (Ben): THE ULTIMATRIX IS SHINY I CAN'T BELIEVE I JUST DISCOVERED IT NOW THE ULTIMATRIX IS SHINY HOLOGRAMS ARE PRETTY AWWWESOME I WISH THE WORLD WAS SHINY LIKE A GIANT SPOON'' '' BECAUSE I LOVE THE SHINY UNTIL THE MOOOOOON SHIIIIIIINY IS THE BEST ALL OTHER COLORS SUUUUUUUCK BECAUSE THE SHINY IS THE BEEEEEEEEEEST! (Gwen): So when are you going to turn into an alien? (Ben): Can I still see shiny while I'm an alien? (Kevin): Not really... (Ben): THEN BEING AN ALIEN SUX (Gwen): Turn into someone already. For instance, Diamondhead is shiny too. (Ben): I can be... ENTIRELY SHIIINY?'' (transform) RATH! I'M NOT SHINY! Rath brings guitars and a bunch of rockers. ''(Rath): I WANTED TO BE SHINY BUT THAT WAS JUST A DREAM INSTEAD OF A SHINY GUY '' ''WHO WAS SUPPOSED TO GLEAM I GOT A FUDGING TIGER WHO RUINED MY DREAM I WANTED TO BE SHINY AND THIS JUST MAKES RATH MAD LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHING ULTIMATRIX YOU'RE JUST MAKING ME SAD WHY CAN'T I BE SHINY I THINK I'M GONNA CRY BECAUSE ALL I EVER WANTED WAS TO BE THE DIAMOND GUUUUUUUUUY (Kevin): Are you done yet? (Rath): YEAH I'M STILL MAAAAAAAAD Five seconds later. Rath was tied up and thrown into the back of Kevin's car. (Rath): I WANTED TO BE SHIIINY RAAAAAAAAAH Kevin and Gwen entered the car and drove away. LATEEEEEEER Kevin and Ben were in the garage. (Kevin): Now, to teach you about the aliens. (Ben): THERE'S GOING TO BE A SONG RIGHT? (Kevin): Of course, if you want a song. (Ben): I WANT A SONG (Kevin): Ugh, but first, alien training. (Ben): OKAY LET'S TURN INTO SOMEONE (transform) HEATBLAST AHHHH I'M ON FIAH I'M ON FIAH I'M ON FIAAAH (Kevin): Turn into someone else! (Heatblast): (transform) ARTICGUANA! I'M FREEZING I'M FREEZING (Ben): I'M BURNING (Articguana): I'M FREEZING (Goop):I'M MELTING (Nanomech):I'M WHEEZING (Ben): ALL MY ALIENS ARE WEIRD EVERYTIME A WORSE ONE APPEARS (Upgrade): I'M CONDUCtIVE (Buzzshock): I'M ELECTRIC (Waybig): I'M DESTRUCTIVE (Lodestar): I'M MAGNETIC (NRG): RADIOACTIVE! (XLR8): HYPERACTIVE! (Ben): ALL MY ALIENS AREEEEEEE WEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRD DUNDUN. (Ben): YAY. (Kevin): Weren't you supposed to turn into Ghostfreak sometime? (Ben): NO WAY! DUNDUN. LATUR (Gwen): Julie... there isn't an easy way to say this. (Julie): What? (Gwen): Ben is...crazy. (Julie): (sniff) How crazy? (Gwen): He's r- BEN COME HERE ALREADY Fourarms broke in. He was naked but we only see the chest. (Fourarms): Sorry, but I really needed to pee. MY PEE CAN MELT THROUGH GLASS. (Julie): Wow. (Fourarms): HEY GWEN. (Gwen): What? (Fourarms): Can we make a song called FOURARMS IS NAKED? (Gwen): Wh- (Fourarms): YO DAWGS LISTEN UP I GOT SOMETHING TO TELL YOU SO SHUT UP THERE'S THIS HUGE RED GUY RUNNIN' ROUND TOWN TOTALLY NAKED AND HE AIN'T NO CLOWN YEAAAAAH FOURAARMS IS NAKED YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED YO FOURARMS IS NAAAAAKED NO HE'S NOT A NUDIST AND HE'S NOT BEEN PRANKED THESE DUMP STRAPS ARE MAKING HIM CRAMPED YO SO DON'T MAKE FUN OF HIIIIIIIIIM YEAAAAAAAH (Julie): THAT WAS STUPID. (Fourarms): ... (Kevin): It was stupid, Ben. (Fourarms): SHUT UP. LATUUUUUUUUR (Gwen): Guys! Ssserpent is attacking! (Ben): Who is he? And why spell it with three Ss? (Kevin): He's a creepy snake guy. (Ben): Coolio. They ran into the car and started driving. (Ben): Man I love being in the car. BEING IN THE CAR IS FUUUUUUUUUUUN BEING IN THE CAR IS GREAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYAYAAAAAAT. I LOVE BEING IN THE CAR ''IT IS SO MUCH FUUUUUUUUUUUUUN' ''' ''I HAVE NO IDEA HOW TO CONTINUUUUUE (Kevin): Amazing. (Ben): I KNOW RIGHT? They drove to where Ssserpent was attacking. (Ben): AHHHHHHHHHHH SNAYX (Ssserpent): Yes, Ben Tennyson! Ssserpent fired acid. (Kevin): TURN INTO SOMEONE BEN! (Ben): (transforms into Humungousaur) AHHH AHHH HELP MEH! (jumps on a pole) (Gwen) *facepalms* Okay, let's take care of him alone. Gwen and Kevin fought Ssserpent. Ssserpent fired acid and Gwen's shoulder was hurt. Parts of Kevin's armour were melted off. (Humungousaur): I must save them! But the snake is scary! HMM.... (pulls pole and rips it off, and then jumps on the Mr. Smoothy) Come snaky snaky snaky.. come snaky... Indian dancers came. (Humongosaur): COOME HERE SNAKY SNAKY COME HERE SNAKY SNAKY I WILL KILL YOU COME HERE SNAKY SNAKY I WILL KILL YOU WITH MY GIANT STREET LAAAMP COOME HERE SNAKY SNAKY '' ''COOME HERE... SNAKY.... SNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKE! (Humongosaur): BAM! (Ssserpent): Are you insulting me? (Humungousaur): Of corse. Humongosaur tried to squash Ssserpent, but he fired acid and melted the pole. Humongosaur went and started dancing. IT HAS BEEN A WONDERFU-'' (Ssserpent): HA! Did you really think I'll actually go into a musical? SERIOUSLY? I would NEVER do that. The only reason I wanted to do it is because I want revenge! (Gwen): Ssserpent... the cameras are on... (Ssserpent): I DON'T CARE! REVENGE! Ssserpent fired acid at Humongosaur. Humongosaur avoided it. (Humongosaur): AFTER ALL THIS STUPID ACTING AND SONG? RAHHHHHHHH (transform) WATERHAZARD! Ssserpent fired acid and melted parts of Waterhazard's suit. Waterhazard fired water, but it squirted out of the armor. (Waterhazard): OH POO (evolves) ULTIMATE WATERHAZARD! Ultimate Waterhazard avoided more acid. Ssserpent shot his hands, and wrapped around Ult. Waterhazard's arms. UWH folded his arms, and Ssserpent's hands slipped through the water. (UWH): Hey, I heard snakes are gold-blooded. (Ssserpent): COLD-BLOODED! (UWH): Whatevah. UWH shot water around Ssserpent's arm and the water froze. (Ssserpent): BLARGH! Anyways, I have a surprise for you. (UWH): O RLY Clancy appeared. He was charged with electrical powers. (Clancy): MWAHAHAHAHAHA! I AM ELECTRIC NOW BECAUSE OF THAT ELECTRIC FENCE! (UWH): Oh poo. Clancy fired electricity and electrocuted UWH. (UWH): Ow that hurts! Gwen fired mana at Clancy, but Clancy electrocuted her and Kevin. (UWH): NUUUUUU UWH created a water tornado to fire at Clancy, but Ssserpent fired acid and melted through UWH's suit. Water spewed out of his suit, and the water tornado fell down. (UWH): ARRRRRRRRGHHHHH (Clancy): MWAHAHAHAHA! WE'RE WINNING! (UWH): no....way... (transform) EKKKKKK Ek fired a pineapple at Ssserpent's face, and Ssserpent fell down. Clancy fired electricity. Ek ducked. (Ek): NO WAY FLBHGRFBRHFGRBFB Ek fired a lot of spoons at Clancy. Clancy charged an electric blast, but all spoons got stuck to him. Ek fired a lot of spoons, and in five seconds Clancy was covered under spoons. (Clancy): GRRRRRRRR FLBHFGRFBRH (Ek): YAYZ NOW FOR AN EPIC ENDING SONG ''(Ek): IT HAS BEEN A WONDERFUL TIME, SO LET'S CELEB-'' (Clancy): NO WAY (Ek): OH WHAT NOW Clancy generated electricity and used magnetism to move the spoons over him, and hit Ek. Ek flew backwards, and Clancy used electricity and hit Ek's Ultimatrix symbol. (Ultimatrix): THAT HURTS The Ultimatrix made Ek turn into TV. (TV): WTFUDGE WHY AM I TV... oh right lolyus. (Clancy): A TV WON'T HELP YOU! I am electric! TV changed the channel to a disaster movie. Out of him came a huge wave. (TV): RAAAAAAAAAAH Clancy became electrocuted. (Clancy): GRHAGHASGSAHG- What movies is this? (TV): 2012, I think. (Clancy): Ohhh.... ISN'T THAT LIKE, THIS YEAR? (TV): AHHHHH YOU'RE RIGHT Clancy fell down. Ssserpent woke up. (Ssserpent): OW MY BRAINN (TV): Ssserpent? I have a good place for you. TV switched the channel to an Indian channel. Some indian girls came out and started dancing. (Ssserpent): OMG INDIAN MUUUUUSIC! AND IT'S AUTHENTIC Ssserpent started dancing. (TV): Well that's cool. Kevin and Gwen woke up. (Kevin): WHAT HAPPENED? (TV): I defeated Clancy and Ssserpent again. (Gwen): Did you just get a TV alien? (TV): I got him when I befriended Swedish Chef. (Kevin): WTFUDGE (Gwen): I have an idea for the final song! Ben, switch to Ben 10: Fan Fiction Channel! (TV): KK DAWG TV switched to BTFF channel. Season Finale was playing. (Kevin): Now what? (TV): Wait... I get it! Out of TV came some of Ben's aliens. (Rath): WTFUDGE IS GOING ON HERE (TV): THIS IS A REALLY EPIC MUSICAL SO PLEAAAASE CO-OPERATE (NRG): Vhat? (TV): IT'S PILOT: THE MUSICAL! (Humongosaur): LET'S CELEBRATE (TV): Let's make a huge epic ending song! (Everybody): YUS ''IT'S BEEN A WONDERFUL EPISODE WE MADE THE PILOT AGAAIN OH YEAAAAAAH IT WAS FUN YEAAAAAAAAAH (Kevin): That was the lamest ending song ever. (TV): I'm too lazy to continue it. (Gwen): CONTINUE IT, THE SONG IS WAAAAAAAAY TOO SHORT! (Kevin):.........dude, the cameras are on already. Finish the song. (TV): CAMERAS? DOES THAT MEAN.... TV ran towards the screen. (TV): TO REAL-LIFE! (Kevin): SHUT OFF THE CAMERAS! SHUT OFF THE CAMERAS! TV ran towards the screen, and almost made it out before- THE EPISODE HAS BEEN STOPPED BECAUSE TV CANNOT ESCAPE TO REAL LIFE. Songs *CANNONBOLT! (sung by chorus guys) *STOP AVOIDING IT CLANCY (sung by Ben) *Not Cowboys and Aliens (Kevin) *It's so Shiny (Ben) *I WANTED TO BE SHINY (Rath) *All My Aliens (Ben and all his aliens) *Fourarms is Naked (Fourarms) *Being in the Car (Ben) *Come Here Snaky Snaky (Humongosaur) *Ending Song (Ben, and everyone) Aliens Used *Eye Guy *Clockwork *Cannonbolt *Ultimate Cannonbolt *Rath *Heatblast *Articguana *Goop *Nanomech *Upgrade *Buzzshock *Waybig *Lodestar *NRG *XLR8 *Fourarms *Humongosaur *Waterhazard *Ultimate Waterhazard *Ek *TV Characters *Ben *Gwen *Kevin *Julie *Paradox (cameo) Villains *Clancy *Ssserpent *Sublimino Category:Episodes Category:Stupidity Force episodes Category:Ben 10: Stupidity Force Category:Musicals